


Anything For You, Doll

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Light Restraints, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: When Bucky catches you pleasuring yourself in the middle of the night, he wants in on your fun. But you're giving the orders!





	

You found yourself awake at 3am, your hand down your underwear, biting the pillow so as not to wake Bucky up. It wasn’t a rare occurrence; you always found yourself inexplicably turned on in the middle of the night. Feverishly, you spun circles around your clit as pictures of Bucky - and all the wild and lewd things you had done together - flashed behind your eyelids.

Your mind was racing from the time he pulled you into the closet under the stairs at your parents’ house on Thanksgiving, clasping a hand around your mouth to stifle your moans while he mercilessly fucked you with your family gathered in the next room; to how you fucked like a pair of animals in an alleyway behind that one restaurant you celebrated Sam’s birthday at… he used your underwear to gag you then and you both waltzed back in looking a little too worse for wear. Everyone knew.

But the thing that drove you over the edge was the party. You weren’t exactly well hidden on the sofa in the corner of the room when it happened. Bucky had been teasing you all evening, brushing his hips up against you, hands ghosting up your thighs, the occasional swipe at your ass. But in one swift movement, he pulled you onto him, reaching under your dress to work your soaked pussy, hidden in plain sight, telling you exactly what he was going to do to you when you were finally alone. This is what gave you the release you sought.

You lay still for a few moments, trying to gather your thoughts, before Bucky startled you by rolling on top of you and pinning you down. The room was dark but you could see quite plainly the lust in his eyes and perhaps more obviously, you could feel his stiff cock press against your thigh. Wordlessly, he took your hand, still slick with your juices and slowly sucked each finger clean.

“You were awake all this time,” you breathed, closing your eyes and sinking under his weight.

“You really think I’m gonna let you have all the fun, doll?” he murmured against your neck.

“Well you were obviously lying there enjoying yourself,” you giggled as his breath sent chills through every inch of you.

He dragged his hands from your wrists down to your ribs and began to slowly slide your shirt up, gently caressing the newly exposed skin as he went. “You got me all worked up,” he said, cocking his head to the side, “what’s to be done about that?”

Turned on again by the thought of Bucky enjoying your little show, your confidence spiked, “Well if you shut up long enough and move your ass Sergeant Barnes, I might take care of this for you,” you answered, running your palm over Bucky’s cock which was still covered by his boxers.

“And what if I don’t do what I’m told, doll? What’cha gonna do? You gonna punish me, tell me I’m a bad boy?” he mocked.

You let out a devilish laugh, “no honey. I’m gonna tie you up and tease you and make you watch me get off until you can’t take it anymore. You’d hate that even more wouldn’t you?”

You had him, as he sat back, legs splayed. “Alright, doll. Get to work; it ain’t gonna suck itself,” he cooed, disrespecting your newly found authority.

Plotting, you crawled over to him and sat on his lap, kissing him deeply, moving to his jaw, sweeping wet kisses over his neck. You clawed lightly at his shirt, between kisses whipping it off and sending it flying to the other side of the room. Bucky’s hands grabbed every inch of flesh they could find, as he eagerly awaited his prize. But your next move stunned him.

Breaking away from your train of kisses, you rose up on your knees, grasping a fistful of Bucky’s hair and pulling it so that you were eye to eye and with a snarl (halfheartedly, albeit), you told him: “I’m giving the orders, Barnes, you understand?”

Your hand moved from his hair to his cheeks, squeezing the hollows on either side of his mouth. He never once tore his gaze away from your eyes; but you grew impatient. You loomed closer, “do you understand?”

“Yes, doll,” he responded, his voice hitching when your free hand returned to his cock.

“Good,” you affirmed, reaching over to your nightstand and pulling out a length of rope usually used for your kinkier escapades. “And just so you don’t get any ideas,” you paused, moving behind Bucky and taking his wrists, looping them in a figure of eight, “I think this is for the best, don’t you agree, Sergeant?”

“Yes, doll,” he replied as you continued to bind his wrists tightly behind his back.

You finished tying the soldier up, giving the knot one final tug, knowing that Bucky could easily get through some rope if he wanted to, and sat back down on the bed facing him.

“You like being tied up and at my mercy, don’t you?” you purred, eyeing the spot of precum on his underwear.

“Yes, doll.”

“You want your little doll to suck that big juicy cock?” you asked, pouting at him because you knew all this teasing would eventually break his temper.

He kept calm, and in a cool tone, he uttered the words again, “yes, doll.”

You began to lazily undress yourself, putting on another little show for Bucky, his eyes still trained on your and gnawing at his lip. When you kicked off your saturated panties with a flourish, you turned back to him, leaning on your front. You were just inches away from Bucky’s cock and you could hear his breathing quicken.

You lowered his boxers, taking his cock in your hand, using the slight glaze of precum to glide it through your grasp. That first real contact sent a groan from Bucky’s lips. You smirked up at him. You moved your tongue closer to the swollen pink tip and lightly feathered over it. Then you began giving his thick shaft a series of long and lingering strokes with your tongue coating it completely in your saliva. You sensed Bucky’s anticipation as he wordlessly eyed you sinking your mouth down onto his cock but the sounds he made said it all, those deep, breathy sighs. You gave a pause when you took as much as you could, looking up at him through watery eyes. Pulling back again and repeating the motion, taking more each time until the tip just grazed the back of your throat.

Even though you were in charge, you still desperately craved the praise he consistently lavished upon you. Seeing you give him that look, he gladly obliged, “Keep going, doll, I know you can take more, that’s it, good girl,” he lauded.

Whatever you couldn’t take in your mouth, you wrapped a your hand around, pumping away in sync with your mouth, strings of saliva beginning to drip from your mouth. The sight made Bucky’s bound arms spasm with need, wishing he could get his hands on you. Coming up for air, you wiped your mouth, continuing to work Bucky’s cock in your hand. “You like that Sergeant?” you asked.

“Fuck, doll, I love it,” he moaned, lying down and arching his back.

“You gonna cum for me soon?”

Bucky licked his lips, barely able to muster a coherent response.

You got back to work, fluttering your tongue over his head and diving back down, moaning around him, using one hand on his shaft and the other to cup his balls which were beginning to draw up under your touch. He was getting close.

You briefly took your mouth off of his throbbing cock to quietly jeer him on towards his finish, your voice hoarse, “that’s it Sergeant, cum for me,” before returning you mouth to where Bucky desperately needed it.

He writhed and thrust his hips into you, the muscles in his thighs contracting, “doll… fuck… I’m gonna… oh god!” he grunted as ropes of thick, sticky cum coated your tongue and caught the back of your throat. You swallowed as much as you could when you could, but some still managed to escape from the corner of your mouth.

You broke away from Bucky’s cock when the was well and truly spent. You wiped your mouth, before straddling his torso.

“I have some ideas about how you can thank me for that, Sergeant,” you grinned.

“Anything for you, doll,” Bucky sighed.


End file.
